Herman Castillo
Herman Castillo is Violetta Castillo's father. He is a brilliant engineer, owner of a construction company that does international public and private works of great caliber. He is strict and demanding. Since the death of his wife he has overprotected his daughter Violetta, but beneath his rigidity lies a big heart. Herman has a girlfriend, Jade, whom he considers a good influence on his daughter. But the arrival of Angie, the Violetta's tutor, and completely disturbs him, but not wanting to admit it, ends up falling in love with her. He is engaged to Jade. Herman is portrayed by Diego Ramos. Personality Herman is a honest and good man with a big heart, but sometimes, he can be very overprotective and too strict, especially for his daughter. He tries to protect her, and he thinks the best way to do this, is to lie to her. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Herman is a honest, loyal, a good person, but he is also very overprotective. He loves his work, his friends and family, especially his daughter, Violetta. He tries everything not to make her suffer, so he is very overprotective with her, and he thinks the best way to protect her is to lie to her. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Violetta Castillo Daughter Herman is Violetta's father. Since María, his wife, died, he started to protect her from the past and everything that is related to her mother, because he's afraid that one day he will lose Violetta like the way he lost his wife. Herman loves Violetta very much, but he doesn't know how to love her properly, that's why Violetta is always mad at him. But whatever happens, the two will never stop loving each other. Angie Carrará Crush/Sister-in-law Herman seems to be in love with Angie from the first moment she entered his house. Herman always tries to confess his feelings for Angie, but she always tries to push him away because she knows that their love is impossible. Friends Lisandro Ramallo Best friend Herman and Ramallo are best friends and they work together, or just talk with each other. Ramallo helps Herman with whatever he needs, and Herman helps Ramallo too. Herman is always treating him like a friend. Olga Peña Friend Olga is Herman's housemaid. She loves and takes care of Herman like her own son. Herman cares about Olga too, she had been working in his house for many years and she is like a art of family. She would do anything for Herman and shows a lot of respect for him, but she is there for him too, ready to give a hand of help. Romances Jade LaFontaine Girlfriend Herman and Jade are engaged. Jade is Herman's girlfriend, but it is unknown why is Herman dating her, because it doesn't seem like he is feeling something for her. And Jade is in love with his money, and plans to marry him and steal his money, so she can use them for herself. Trivia *Herman's name in Spanish is Germán. *His wife was María Saramego. *He loves Violetta very much, but the problem is that, he doesn't know how to love her correctly and he thinks the only way is lie to her. *He knows French. *He and Jade are dating, but is seems that they don't feel anything for each other. A reason is that Jade just dates him because he has money and that she loves money more than him. *He said that the happiest day of his life is the day that Violetta was born. *When he saw that Violetta was sent flowers and said Leon and her were a couple, he almost lost his breath and had trouble breathing. *He doesn't like rice. *He loves Violetta very much, but sometimes doesn't know how to show it. It's shown throughout many episodes. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters